The Sacred One
by AngelRaven33
Summary: What happends when Loraina Halliwell becomes a darklighter before her brother. Even better her charge is none other than Draco Malfoy, will romance ensue or will they hate each other with a fiery passion
1. Chapter 1: Charges & Family

When most people see 1329 Prescott Street for the first time they see, a beautiful Victorian Manor, a Sitting Room where family meetings and Christmas holidays are held, A beautiful elaborate Parlor with a side piano, a Conservatory used for relaxing and sunbathing, a Dining Room with a beautiful cabinet filled with over one hundred year old china, a Kitchen where cakes and meals are made to be shared with family members and a beautiful extensive Garden with yellow tulips, purple violets, pink carnations, and red roses. But if you are a Halliwell you see the grandfather clock in the Living Room that has been replaced more than one hundred times due to the various demons being blasted into it, the Garden where Piper almost gave away her and her sister's powers, a Conservatory where Prue was blasted through a wall that ended up murdering her, a Sitting Room where the Charmed Ones were reconstituted, the Dining Room where the spiritual manifestation of Penny Halliwell officiated the wedding of Piper and Leo, and the Kitchen where potions were made more often than meals. But most of all you see the attic where the Book of Shadows and the root of our heritage sits; if you have any problem supernatural, then this book can help you.

That is where I find myself today while my cousins and brothers are downstairs practicing their hand to hand fighting, power usage and spell casting; I am reading about the past and present so called demons in the magical community. Most people would consider dark lighters to be an evil and foul angel, but we really aren't. I mean sure we're evil, but we love more fiercely and are more loyal than any good witch that you will come across in your entire lifetime. We protect our own, raise our own, heal our own, and when necessary put our own out of their misery. A few years ago my aunts were shown an alternate reality where they were actually good witches, which is one of the reasons they have made sure that our family is so fiercely close. They want to make sure that our generation doesn't end up how the future showed them it could be; where my oldest brother, Wyatt, made our family into good witches and white lighters. But back to what I was doing in the attic, I had been having these dreams lately. Not nightmares per say, they are scary but they're not about me, they always have something to do with this blonde haired boy. Beyond seeing his face I don't normally see much just see and feel the pain that he is being out through. Earlier this week though I got another hit as to what this was all about, I heard a very hollow and menacing voice say and I quote 'I'll make sure the boy does everything that he is told and if doesn't I'll hurt the thing he loves most.' I told my mom and Aunt Paige about it earlier in the week and we've all been trying to figure out why I'm having these very vivid dreams.

After secluding myself away from all the noise for a few hours I decided to go downstairs to join all the madness. I walked past my Aunt Paige in the sitting room who was teaching her youngest daughter how to orb an object into her hand without verbally summoning it. Past my mother, who was in the kitchen trying to finish the massive meal that she had made for the entire family. Then when I got into the basement where my older brother Chris was sparring against my cousin Prue, I blended into the shadows next to Wyatt to watch them while wondering if our younger cousins would ask me to fight today. Prue has actually gotten tremendously better fighting while using her powers.

"She's gotten better." I whispered to my brother just as Prue landed a punch while using her powers to make it even more powerful and propelling my brother across the room."Much better. A little training goes a long was, as you know." I shook my head agreeing with him. Just by practicing your powers you can build them to do practically anything you could possibly want. When my Aunt Phoebe had decided that she wanted to be a full time healer four years ago Wyatt had taken over our training duties. I actually have learned better with him bossing me around than anyone else. I think my family was just scared to push me after the incident; they just didn't want to push so hard that I would retreat away from the world and into my own safe haven. But Wyatt knew better than all of them. We had always been extremely close and knew exactly what buttons to push. He got me back into fighting shape, and even helped my tone some more of my more unruly powers. Lately though I haven't been that into it with trying to figure out all these dreams and what they mean.

After I realized I was drifting off, I came back into consciousness to see that Prue had beaten Chris and was rushing up to me. "I did it Talia, I can't believe I finally used my powers to levitate!" Okay your probably wondering at this point, who the hell is Talia? Well that's my nickname myself and my older brothers have nicknames from the Batman movie series. Wyatt is Scarecrow, Chris is Joker, and mine is Talia after Talia al Ghul. Prue's nickname is Vesper is from the James Bond series. When we were younger we absolutely loved older action movies, I have no idea why but we loved these movies so we'd call each other by our favorite characters.  
"I know Ves, I saw. You did great." We were hugging while her younger sister Parker also known as Baby suggested that Wyatt and I face off before we all go upstairs for dinner. I was sort of out of practice so I didn't think it was a good idea but my oldest brother wanted to make an example out of me. I love my brother but o really wanted to kick his ass at this moment.

"What do ya say sis?" He had this cocky look on his face that was just the most annoying look in the world at that moment in time  
"Not right now. Dinner's ready." My mom yelled from upstairs. All the younger kids let out a collective sigh before running upstairs to wash up and get to their seats. Chris was having a little bit of trouble walking at that moment from the ass kicking Prue just gave him. The fact that a bet was placed on the fight and the loser couldn't be healed might have something to do with it. My conscious moved me to have some pity on my hurt brother so I helped him up the stairs

To say that my mom was shocked at her middle child's bruised and battered body would be the least. She so was shocked that she almost dropped a bowl of her famous macaroni salad.  
"Whoa mom let me help you with that." I said after freezing the bowl before she even thought about it  
"Thank you Loraina. Wyatt help Chris into the dining room I need to speak with your sister for a minute." This can in no way shape or form be a good conversation that is about to happen. My brothers walked out the room and as soon as they did Aunt Paige walked into the room so I automatically knew what this was about. We were the only three that knew about my dreams visions and at this point I was very anxious. I sat down at the island while they stood across from me before I broke the inevitable tension in the room

"So did you find anything out?"  
"Yes. Paige talked to some of her darklighter friends and found that it is a not uncommon way for darklighters to find their charges this way."  
"Charges, so this guy I'm dreaming about is my charge?" Okay totally not what I expected. My CHARGE? I thought some guy my family needed to protect or someone we failed to help or something along that line, but my charge. I'm way to young to be a darklighter, Wyatt isn't even a darklighter yet and he's three years older than me  
"I'll leave you two alone to talk." My mom took the last serving plate of food into the dining room so Paige and I could talk alone

"How is it even possible that I get my first charge before Chris, and before Wyatt for that matter. I mean I can't even heal other people yet. How does anyone expect me to protect somebody when I can't even heal other people yet?" I am definitely having a nervous breakdown at this point. How the hell am I supposed to do this any not totally fuck everything up. Paige rushed around the island to sit next to me then grabbed me by my shoulder before looking into my eyes.  
"First of all calm down. Breathe. Deep breath in and out." I did exactly what she said then suddenly felt a lot calmer at least for the moment. "Feel better?"  
"Much." Still taking deep breaths before I overreact again  
"Secondly when you get your first charge it has nothing to do with how old you are, or how advanced your powers are. It has to do with if you are emotionally ready for the responsibity of a charge." That's the entire situation that I'm worrying about. I'm just wondering if I can do this by myself.  
"Auntie Paige, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course sweetie, what is it?  
"Well seeing as you are my Darklighter, do you think that I'm ready for this?" Her opinion on this matter really is important to me, I mean most people would go to their mom with this fear, but I trust Paige more than my mother in this aspect  
"We Halliwells really are never ready for something when it's introduced to us. But we still do what we have to, make the best of everything we have, and most of all we learn from our mistakes."  
"Yeah that's what I'm worried about. I'm terrified that I'm gonna get this guy killed over something that I could have prevented."  
"Sweetheart...do you think that we would let that happen. If you do mess up we will have someone there to help you."

That doesn't sound that reassuring to a lot of people but for me that was the best thing she could have said to me in that moment. "Do you have any idea who this guy is"  
"Yes, his name is Draco Malfoy; Heir to one of the richest families in England. Chris, Prue, and yourself will go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry next month where Wyatt will also be attending as an apprentice, and you are going to move into his parents' home in Wiltshire, England by the end of the week." This was a lot to take in. Not being able to be with my family the whole year, and leaving by Friday. "You are going on Thurday to go to Hogwarts to be tested to see where you are in their curriculum."  
"Why can't they go off of Magic School's records?" I really hate tests, they just are too easy for me and I knew that Chris and Prue would have to take them as well and neither of them are test takers.  
"They don't have the same year system as we do. And out courses aren't as intense. Most likely you'll be a sixth year there, which is a eleventh year here"  
"Okay." I was having a very quiet moment now because I realized that I would have to leave my entire family. I mean my closest members would be going with me but my family wouldn't be whole

She pulled me into a hug before we walked into the dining room where my entire family was sitting down to have dinner together. I mean my mother went all out with the food choices. Slow cooked beef brisket, roasted chicken breasts, macaroni salad, ranch beans, charred green beans, coleslaw, French onion soup, mashed potatoes and gravy, ceasar and garden salad, French and garlic bread. She must have decided to do this after she knew that her two youngest children would be leaving. I filled my plate with a healthy proportion sat down and had the best dinner I've ever had with my family knowing that I wouldn't see some of them for months.


	2. Chapter 2: Music & Changes

"_**We've all fallen, but at the same time we're not broken. There is the hint that we are going to get up again."-Amy Lee**_

* * *

Having dinner together was a great idea on my mom's part. We were all laughing and talking to each other throughout the meal having the best time we've had in a long time. When dinner was over we decided to have one last music session. Prue, Chris, Junior, Parker and I were all in our own little inclusive band. Mostly we did cover songs as well as a few songs that Prue and I wrote. Most of our friends from magic school wondered why we even started this band when we had so much stuff occupying our time. Between fighting, power controlling, and intense training to the outside world just seems like adding an unnecessary stress. But singing and playing music is a stress release for all of us. I started playing the piano when I was four years old. My mother had been taught by her grams how to play at a young age and believed it to be very beneficial to children. It taught me concentration with different notes in a fast projection with my right hand while at the same time using my left hand to create the backdrop for the notes. When I was eight my twin sister started playing the violin, and naturally to try and keep up with her I started guitar and singing lessons. Some of my favorite songs I've learned to play are classical pieces by Franz Joseph Haydn and Beethoven, Free Fallin' by Tom Petty, Bad Reputation by Joan Jett, and a song I wrote called Bring Me to Life. I sent the younger kids down to the basement while I had a short conversation with Chris and Prue. I practically forced them outside to garden so no one would hear us. I sat down on the cast iron bench next to my favorite rosebush and prepared myself to tell them. It wasn't telling them that was freaking me out more than them not wanting to go with me. "We need to talk guys."  
"That doesn't sound good." Chris observantly said  
"No it is. Trust me it's great news. Those dreams I've been having, Paige found out who it was. I paused to collect my thoughts and Prue looked about ready to come out of her seat  
"Well?"  
"This boy, Draco Malfoy, in England, and apparently he's my charge. I have to move there within the next two days to protect and guide him."  
"Oh." Prue looked like I just kicked her in the ribs and Chris didn't look too well either. "Well we can talk all the time on the phone, text, email….  
"No Vesp. I want you and Chris to come with me."  
"To England?" Chris dumbly questioned  
"Yep. Wiltshire for the rest of the summer, and when school starts we'll be going to school in Southern Scotland. But we have to get tested before we go to England because their school system is different. So you'll go with me?" I spouted off very quickly, just to get it all out there.  
"For a whole year? I guess"  
"Well don't sound so excited Prue. I need the both of you to go with me to keep me sane. But I'm not going to force you. Please think about it for me." I gave her a short hug before going down to the basement.

I walked down into the basement towards a separate room where all our equipment was to set our instruments up. I decided that I wanted to sing one of Parker's favorites tonight because I knew she would take the emotional toll of us being gone more than any of the other kids. Well if Prue and Chris decided to go with me after all. Junior would naturally be strong because he'd be the oldest juvenile male left, but Parker would have to take up the female leadership roles of both Prue and myself. We had all the younger kids undivided attention just as we finished setting up and were starting to play.

"The Only One alright with everyone?" I asked and immediately Parker's face just lit up with excitement. "1,2…1,2,3" Chris signaled the start of the song. Parker did the prerecorded little cute duck sound for the intro we have on the soundboard then she, Chris, and I started the intro with just the piano, a steady beat of the symbols from my brother, and myself playing the guitar while my baby cousin did the background vocals.

_You know you're not the only one  
When they all come crashing down, midflight,  
You know you're not the only one._

About a minute in Junior starts in on the bass guitar and Prue joins Parker on backup vocals. It felt so good singing with my family again, especially when I can put all the stress of not knowing what was happening in my life behind me.

_When they're so alone they find  
A back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one.  
_

The harder instruments faded out to where it was only Parker and the piano singing the next part. I always loved this part of the song because it sounded so raw and emotional

_We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.  
_

The rest of the band joined back in with the musical rift. This is always my favorite way to get a hook on the audience. Go from something so raw with vocals to a gripping guitar piece with us all singing.

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

_So afraid to open your eyes_  
_Hypnotized._  
_You know you're not the only one_  
_Never understood this life._  
_And you're right, I don't deserve_  
_But you know I'm not the only one._

We faded out this time to hear Prue take this small singing solo. I don't really understand why but I'm the only one that actually likes to sing by myself for long periods of time in my entire family. I mean Prue and Parker like their little singing solo part but I'm the most outspoken voice when we sing.

_We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.  
_

I let Prue take over lead guitar at this point in the song because I knew that the lead singing portion gets more intense from here on out and would need my entire concentration. We played the chorus together then while Parker and Prue held the background part of the ending chorus I started on the third verse.

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

_Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice._

_Right or wrong.  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real._

Then we all joined in for the final chorus to finish out the song

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

That felt so good. To sing for my entire younger family one last time before I left for god only knows how long. All the kids go up and started clapping for all of us. That's one thing our band does though, no matter how many we're performing for, we always put forward 110% into it. We were all putting out gear up in our normal spots with the exception of Prue and myself, since we would both need to bring our guitars with us to keep sane, when all our parents walked in. My mom just looked so sad; I think the realization that I would be leaving her had finally hit her. I walked right up to her and give her the biggest hug that I could muster at the moment. When we both pulled back I came to the real realization to why she was holding back the tears. We were tomorrow, and needed to tell everyone.  
"Why now?" I whispered to her "I thought I was leaving Friday."  
"I was wrong with the time difference. It's tomorrow. I'm so sorry sweetie" Her eyes told me everything that I needed to know at that moment. She was completely devastated that she wouldn't have at least one more day with her youngest daughter  
"We better tell everyone then."

Mom gathered everyone around the piano for the huge life changing speech that was about to go down. The younger ones were especially in-tuned to something was happening that emotionally upset their mothers and aunts; this was not going to go well at all.  
"Well we all know that Loraina has been having vision like dreams lately. Auntie Paige found out very early what in fact those dreams were." My mother was getting so choked up at this point I reached over, took her hand, and then continued where she left off.  
"My dreams have been of my charge, so I am going to be going away for a little while."  
"Is a little while like a month Talia? You'll be here for my birthday. Won't You?" My youngest cousin Patience asked very loudly from within the group.  
"No sweetheart it isn't" Phoebe told her for me. I really didn't have it in me to crush her hopes of me, as well as her oldest sister not being there for her birthday this year. "Loraina, Chris, and Prue are going to go to school in England this next year because Loraina has to protect someone that goes to school there. Like your Auntie Paige protects Wyatt when he trains"  
"Oh. But you'll be back for Christmas right?"  
"Of course I will. I'll make sure I am."  
"Well it's alright with me then" I could just tell by everyone's facial expressions that they would not be looking forward to saying goodbye tomorrow. I could tell that Prue and Chris were excited that they were getting to go with me, but at the same time not wanting to be too happy when our siblings, cousins, and parents were so sad.  
"Rain, can you play a piano song for us tonight?" Priscilla asked me. It's been a while since I'd played the piano so I really didn't think it was a good idea because I'd been too rusty. But everyone just reinforced Cilla's question with positive voices so I decided to play.  
"Should I play Beethoven or Hadyn mom?" I asked since she loved me playing the piano the most  
"Play your favorite sweetheart."

Mom got up from the piano bench while I sat down in the correct position to play. I love pretty much all classical pianos concertos from Hadyn and Vivaldi to Bach and Mozart, but my absolute favorite composer is Beethoven. I fell in love with his Sonata Number 14 in C-sharp minor, Opus 27 Number 2, more commonly known as Moonlight Sonata when I was seven years old and by the time I was ten I had memorized the entire piece. Feeling my hands slide over the keys was a peaceful motion to me throughout the song. The low notes being played predominately with my left hand while the high notes with my right perfectly coinciding with each other within the same chords made a beautiful sound. It also helped that this song was my sister's favorite to hear. When I think about her I sometimes even hear a portion of this song being played in my head. She loved it just as much as I loved it when she played the Four Seasons: Violin Concerto in F Minor, RV 297, "Winter". I still get the chills every time I hear that song. When I was halfway finished with the piece I just let my mind close off to the outside world and played the best that I could. By the time that I was finished I hadn't missed a note.

"Alright kids, it's bedtime." My Aunt Phoebe told the younger group of children. They all looked crestfallen, but all agreed since they were all dog tired. Wyatt left to get ready for his date while Prue, Chris, and I stayed behind to talk. After a few minutes of silence and wanting to completely claw my eyes out from the tension my brother finally spoke up  
"So England huh?"  
"Yeah, England. If you both want to that is." Please say yes, please say yes. I really don't think I can do this without the both of them.  
"Of course we'll both go, right Joker?" Prue immediately spoke up.  
"Sure. Smart gorgeous women with accents. I'm definitely in."


End file.
